


Слейпнир

by majougari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parent Loki (Marvel), frostiron bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Локи получил официальное помилование Асгарда и уже несколько лет помогал команде Мстителей защищать Землю, но потом однажды пропал без объяснения причин, устроив напоследок крупный скандал в Асгарде. Тони попытался узнать, в чём дело.FrostIron Bingo, square I3: Sleipnir





	Слейпнир

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте один раз говорят слово «пиздец».

— Как ты меня нашёл? — прошипел Локи. Судя по напряжённой позе и сжатым кулакам, он в любую секунду был готов наброситься на Тони — или защититься от него. Бред какой. Зачем им драться?  
— Да я тебя не особенно искал, — соврал Тони. — Просто мимо проходил, смотрю — портал, и старый знакомец рядом шныряет.  
Локи аж перекосило от злости.  
— Не лги, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Ты не пришёл бы один. Где остальные?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Нет никаких остальных. Ладно, я тебя искал. Я просто не поверил, что ты можешь вот так пустить коту под хвост три года работы с Мстителями и собственное помилование. И зачем? Просто чтобы позлить Одина? Если тебе приятно это знать, он сильно бесился, чуть копьё своё не сломал.  
Локи довольным не выглядел, только хмурился и бросал по сторонам подозрительные взгляды, как будто действительно ждал, что Мстители вот-вот выбьют окно или выпрыгнут из-за шкафа. Тони почувствовал укол обиды: он-то думал, они с Локи достаточно подружились за время невольного сотрудничества, чтобы тот не ждал удара в спину при первой возможности.  
— Ты должен уйти, — нехотя сказал Локи, и в его словах легко угадывалось «ладно, убью тебя в следующий раз».  
Тут Тони совсем обиделся.  
— Не уйду, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, пока ты не объяснишь, что всё это значит. Розыгрыш пошёл наперекосяк? Или тебе нужна помощь? Или ты всё это время вынашивал злодейские планы и решил, наконец, нас предать? Ты хоть намекни, не заставляй меня гадать вообще без подсказок!  
— Несносный смертный! — вспылил Локи. — Неужели тебе недостаточно выдать моё укрытие Хеймдаллю, который наверняка следит за каждым из вас? Я едва нашёл безопасное место, неделями накладывал защитные чары, перемещал всё необходимое, избегал и всевидящих, и смертных глаз, пока за мной охотились по всем девяти мирам. И теперь я должен начинать всё заново, ведь ты решил, что твоё удовлетворённое любопытство стоит моей головы!  
— Я беспокоился, — ответил Тони, всё ещё ошеломлённый его вспышкой. — И теперь вижу, что не зря, тут что-то явно не так, и я знаю, это, это… это что, лошадь?  
Локи побледнел и быстро сделал шаг в сторону, закрывая собой высунувшуюся в дверной проём лошадиную морду. От Тони. Как будто он дикий зверь какой и, если ему не помешать, сразу вцепится в глотку. Лошади.  
— Так это правда? — растерянно проговорил он, не сводя глаз с морды. Морда была симпатичная, серенькая, с большими тёмными глазами, которые с загадочным выражением уставились на Тони в ответ. — Ты рискнул жизнью и свободой, чтобы украсть у Одина лошадь? Лошадь?! Если тебе так хотелось покататься, записался бы в клуб верховой езды!  
— Он мой сын, — сказал Локи, таким тихим серьёзным голосом, что над этим невозможно было рассмеяться, несмотря на всю абсурдность фразы.  
— А кто мама? — глупо спросил Тони, совсем утратив почву под ногами.  
— Я мама. — Локи с вызовом поднял подбородок.  
Тони медленно моргал и молчал, обрабатывая поступившую информацию. Потом его осенило.  
— Так Один всё это время ездил верхом на своём внуке? Этот долбанутый одноглазый…  
— Хватит, — прервал его Локи. — Я ответил на твои вопросы, а теперь уходи. Если нас найдут эйнхерии, они заберут Слейпнира, а я не смогу ещё раз… — Его голос прервался, но он не стал договаривать, просто схватил Тони за руку и потащил к вновь открывшемуся порталу.  
— Стой! Локи! — Тони вцепился в его рукав и изо всех сил упёрся ногами в пол. — Да стой же ты, я хочу помочь! Тебе нужно безопасное укрытие? Я знаю парочку замечательно подходящих мест.

В конце концов Слейпнир и Локи всё-таки поселились в одном из загородных домов Тони. Просторный особняк, обширная и хорошо защищённая от посторонних глаз прилегающая территория, небольшая удалённость от Нью-Йорка. Здесь разыскиваемый инопланетный преступник и восьминогий конь могли без опаски гулять по лугам и вольно скакать с развевающейся по ветру гривой соответственно. Но большей частью они занимались магическими уроками: Локи терпеливо объяснял теорию и иногда сопровождал её иллюзиями-иллюстрациями, а Слейпнир слушал. И, понятное дело, молчал. У лошадей не очень-то много способов выражать своё мнение, хотя глупым он точно не был, это Тони быстро понял. Отсутствие нормальной обратной связи делало уроки очень сложными: когда Слейпнир сталкивался с затруднением, он мог только кивать или качать головой, пока Локи задавал наводящие вопросы. Работало это через раз, и после новой череды неудач Локи часами копался в книгах, то остервенело перелистывая страницы, то подолгу сверля глазами один и тот же абзац, а Слейпнир уходил понуро бродить по окрестностям.  
— Я уже снял заклятье Одина, — объяснил Локи однажды вечером, на четвёртый месяц после переезда. — Но оно не превратило Слейпнира в коня — только мешало ему превращаться в кого-то ещё. Он должен сам принять человеческое обличье, но не знает как. Всю жизнь был заперт в лошадиной форме, с самого детства. Рос на конюшне. Учился только ходить под седлом и слушаться шпор. Умение менять обличье — интуитивное, для него это должно быть так же просто, как дышать… Я не знаю, как объяснить ему. Меня этому никто не учил.  
— Это пиздец, — искренне сказал Тони. — Кто вообще может так поступить с ребёнком?  
Локи пожал плечами.  
— Всеотец. И он никогда не оставит попыток вновь завладеть Слейпниром.  
— Чтобы держать его в заложниках?  
— И это тоже. Но он и правда самый быстрый скакун во всех девяти мирах. Ценное имущество короны. — Локи улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривая. И выглядел он отвратительно. Вечно усталый и потрёпанный, с тёмными кругами под загнанными глазами. Только в этот момент Тони понял, что Локи уже сдался. Слишком измученным он был в последние недели, слишком часто Тони заставал их со Слейпниром в молчании. Тогда они подолгу не двигались с места: Слейпнир стоял, повесив голову, а Локи крепко обнимал его, прижавшись лицом к его шее.  
Тони очень не нравилось видеть Локи в отчаянии.  
— У нас получится, — ободряюще сказал он и налил им обоим ещё виски. — Слейпнир — умный парняга, и к тому же твой сын. Он сообразит, что к чему. Дай ему время.  
Локи бросил на него удивлённый, ищущий взгляд, но Тони больше ничего не сказал. Всё-таки его воспитали джентльменом, а джентльмен никогда бы не воспользовался чувствами попавшего в беду человека. Джентльмен сначала помог бы этому человеку, а уже потом воспользовался его чувствами, и вдобавок выглядел бы после этого настоящим героем. 

Как известно, лучший способ пленить сердце матери-одиночки — найти общий язык с её ребёнком. Именно это Тони намеревался сделать. Буквально. После двух лет полушутливого флирта и всё более серьёзных размышлений, как позвать инопланетного колдуна на свидание и выжить, это казалось естественным следующим шагом. (Его даже не пугала больше собственная решимость так далеко зайти ради Локи. Он уже помогал ему скрываться от земного и асгардского правосудия, куда серьёзнее?) Кроме того, ни один человек хотя бы с зачатками эмпатии не смог бы оставить Слейпнира без помощи, узнав его историю. Это многое говорило об асгардцах и их царе.  
Тони уже многое распланировал наперёд: дать Слейпниру гражданство США, чтобы официально защитить его от преследований со стороны Асгарда, оформить опекунство, организовать реабилитацию и домашнее обучение, облегчить адаптацию к жизни на Земле. Для этого нужно было только одно: чтобы Слейпнир превратился в человека. А значит, его немота была единственной преградой на пути к светлому будущему.  
Язык жестов и рукописный текст были недоступны коню по вполне понятным причинам, но многие люди по всему миру тоже сталкивались с подобной проблемой, и человечество уже научилось с этим справляться. Система распознавания движений глаз была давно разработана и не раз опробована, всё, что Тони нужно было сделать, — приспособить программу под пользователя с монокулярным зрением. Или даже написать свою, получше. И, как выяснилось, научить Слейпнира читать.  
Они занимались три-четыре раза в неделю, по вечерам, когда Тони удавалось урвать немного времени от работы и геройских дел, а Локи уходил в библиотеку читать или медитировать, или просто предаваться отчаянию без посторонних глаз. К счастью, Слейпнир относился к проекту с энтузиазмом. Наверное, после стольких магических неудач он был рад для разнообразия заняться чем-то простым и понятным, вроде английского алфавита. Или его просто развлекали смехотворные педагогические способности Тони и попытки наградить ученика за успехи яблоком или кусочком сахара. Как бы то ни было, он приветствовал Тони мягким грудным ржанием (что можно было с большой долей уверенности считать проявлением симпатии), охотно играл с алфавитными карточками и брал еду у Тони из рук, причём ни разу не укусив. Иногда он даже разыскивал Тони пораньше и, нетерпеливо перебирая немыслимым количеством ног, сам вёл его в комнату, где стоял компьютерный стол.  
В отличие от чтения, работа с компьютером шла очень медленно. Слейпнир долго учился управлять курсором, нервничал и много ошибался. Тони постоянно наблюдал за ним и дорабатывал интерфейс с учётом его возможностей, но это не слишком ускоряло процесс. Первые фразы мучительно медленно набирались и были полны ошибок из-за того, что алгоритм предсказания текста не всегда срабатывал верно, и только впечатляющее упорство позволило Слейпниру достичь определённого прогресса. Но всё изменилось, когда Тони подключил к делу синтезатор речи.  
Первая же фраза, произнесённая вслух монотонным электронным голосом, привела Слейпнира в неописуемый восторг. Он едва не сбил камеры со стоек, сорвался с места и прогалопировал по комнате, неистово фыркая и тряся головой, а потом вернулся к компьютеру, чтобы снова набрать текст.  
— Локи, — сказал синтезатор. — Локи. Локи.  
— Ты хочешь позвать Локи? — уточнил Тони.  
Слейпнир закивал.  
— Локи.  
Его глаза блестели знакомым озорным блеском, который Тони привык видеть в других глазах.  
Локи нашёлся на кухне. Услышав, что его зовёт Слейпнир, он тут же бросил наполовину готовый ужин и встревоженно поспешил за Тони.  
Слейпнир ждал их за компьютерным столом. С первого взгляда было ясно, что он необычайно горд собой. Увидев Локи, он быстро повернулся к камере, чтобы запустить воспроизведение заранее набранной фразы.  
— Мама, смотри, как я могу!


End file.
